1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a stack semiconductor package, an opening (through hole) may be formed in a semiconductor substrate and the opening may be filled with a conductive material to form a plug. For example, the opening may be formed by a dry etch process.
A conventional Bosch process may be performed to form the opening in the semiconductor substrate. However, in a conventional Bosch process, there is a trade-off between an etch rate and a scalloped sidewall roughness of the opening. Accordingly, the etch rate is increased to reduce process time, and thus, a surface roughness of the opening may be deteriorated.